


Under the Influence

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean. High</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Big Pretzel Halloween Reverse Micro Bang.  
> Art by caffienekitty

 

 

Sam loved his brother. He really did.

But there were moments when he wondered if they were really related.

Evidence One: A box of Halloween sweats, devoid of any sweets.

Evidence Two: Dean Winchester on a sugar high.

At least Sam thought that at first, stupid uninformed geek that he had always been.

No, it turned out the box hadn't contained normal sweets.

The ganked witch had a small marihuana patch.

Sam had to admit, Dean hadn't done anything wrong. It would have been nice and convenient to say it otherwise but the sweets weren't even in the house of the witch they killed. It hadn't been possible of him to know better.

When the old lady didn't dabble in demonic forces she made sweets. For herself and for some of her non-witchy friends. The only link to her identity had been the slip of paper in the box detailing the different flavors. That Dean would steal one of these specific boxes was just bad luck.

That still brought the big question to his mind: Was Dean just high, or had the witch cooked up something more sinister than just drugged sweets? Sam didn't know any spells that asked for weed but that didn't really mean anything.

A frantic search through her books made clear that Dean had been lucky: The Winchester bad luck had missed him this time. There had been no dastardly plot to do something to the trick and treating children, the sweets had just been her personal stash and that of her friends.

Yes, Dean had eaten way too much, but it was a regular, non-supernatural problem. And Sam had seen his brother high before, on painkillers.

He could have done without the knowledge that that had been harmless.

* * *

Dean giggled at his brother. This was by far the most awesome Halloween they had had in years.

It was even awesomer than the Halloween sorority party in `02 he had been to.

Awesomer? Was that even a word?

Yeah, sounded good, had to be a word.

His train of thought got distracted by the awesomest smell.

Dean followed his nose to the next fast food joint, the smell of grease, meat and onions reeling him in.

Sam didn't see the problem, his brother following his stomach was nothing new.

* * *

“Ugh, hmm.”

Sam tried to become invisible.

His brother was eating his third burger. That wasn't the problem.

He wasn't himself, so the gorging himself on food was more normal than Sam would have expected.

The orgasmic sounds while eating were the problem.

This was a real life Harry and Sally scene, and Dean drew quite a crowd. Not that he saw or cared for that.

But then, he probably wouldn't concern himself with it if he was sober as well.

It wasn't as if Sam didn't see that the people who stopped and stayed for the spectacle that was his brother consisted mostly of women.

Which was so unfair.

Not that Sam cared on way or the other. Absolutely not.

It was just... sometimes the embarrassing situations, like this one, were the worst.

He would prefer to be anywhere but here, next to his drugged up brother, taste-orgasming over some special burger guaranteed to clock every of his last working arteries

Hell, he even went so far to arm himself with the journal and pretend to read it.

Still, he just had to wait it out. No problem.

* * *

Dean smiled happily as he looked around and saw the kids in their costumes trick and treating. They all looked so happy and carefree on this day.

Sam and him had only done that when their father had been far away on a hunt.

On the years when their father was there he was normally drunk, in preparation for November 2nd.

Dean munched on his chocolate and watched Sam watching Charlie Brown.

Did he really want to stay here? He was too distracted for this. The walls were breathing so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts.

Perhaps the walls wanted out as well. It was a special day after all.

He could just go out alone and leave Sam to his program.

* * *

Going out without Sammy had been a brillant idea.

Nobody to distract him from everything around him.

He had made a quick trip to get some more chocolate and ignored the children around him. They had already finished the hunt they had come for, somebody else could look after all the zombies and monsters in this town.

And why were there pint-sized monsters and zombies everywhere come to think of it?

He made a mental note to contact Bobby about this. Tomorrow he would contact Bobby.

He stood in a field and watched in awe at the night sky.

Ghosts were flying around him, he saw colors and fireworks. So beautiful.

* * *

This was was bad!

Sam didn't know when his brother managed to slip away from him but he had to find him! He had to find him fast!

It wasn't just the fact that Dean was drugged up and Sam couldn't predict what he would do, he was armed. Considering their lifestyle Sam had never even thought about that fact before and what a bad idea that was for somebody not in their right mind.

Who knew what he was seeing at a day where a lot of people were costumed as supernatural beings.

Sam could practically see it in front of his inner eye: his brother hunting an army of child-sized zombies...

He needed to find him before he started a blood bath.

* * *

“Dean? Dean?”

He couldn't believe his luck. Dean stood in the field and stared in the black of the night, eyes wide open and a bright smile.

“Are you all right? Do you want to go back to the motel?”

Dean didn't even see his brother, he was too busy watching the pretty ghosts.

Pretty ghosts.

He was saying that and he was a hunter.

He giggled hysterically.

* * *

Sam looked to his still high brother.

How many of this damned sweets did he eat, how long would it take for him to get sober again?

He took the weapons of him and stood beside his giggling brother.

He would just have to wait it out. No problem.

 


End file.
